


Courting

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follower of mine on tumblr was having a bad day and requested pure skimmons fluff. So I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting

Skye’s never been in a relationship that’s moved this slow.   
That sounds bad, but it was actually great. She loved the pace. Most of her past relationships had been sloppy and quick to start, going from friends with benefits to complicated, angst filled relationships. But this was totally different. It was smooth, and they were stepping in slowly, wading in the waters instead of plunging into the deep and.  
And Skye savored every minute of it. Every make out session that went on for hours, every night spent cuddling (every night, at this point). Every movie they watched, holding hands. This whole thing was like something from a movie. Jemma was almost courting her— not seducing, courting. She was so good at doing little things to make Skye happy. Maybe it would be massaging her after a long day of training, or leaving little post its all over Skye’s pod that said things like “Have a great day!” or “You’re my favorite hacker <3.”   
And the cute texts whenever they were apart. “This debriefing is so boring. Would rather be watching a movie with you :).”   
It was all just a dream for Skye. And the way Jemma took it so slow wasn’t frustrating but thrilling. After weeks of make outs, Jemma finally was bold enough to slide her hand up Skye’s shirt. Even then, she was so gentle, respectful. She always asked Skye if this was okay, if she liked this, if she wanted more of that. She was so mindful, easing Skye into everything. Skye did like things rough, but she wasn’t at that point yet. She was enjoying this too much.   
Jemma could spend hours kissing Skye’s neck, leaving the tinniest marks that were barely noticeable, but felt so nice. After weeks of slow kisses, and the occasional heated make out in the supply closet, they finally ended up with their shirts off. But even then, Jemma was slow. She didn’t take Skye’s removal of her shirt as a green flag to speed up. She spent the afternoon kissing and touching every bit of Skye’s soft skin. She was so in tune with Skye’s body, it was magical. Taking things so slow made her able to learn Skye so well, to appreciate every bit of Skye, and to become an expert in what pleasured Skye.   
Skye wanted to return the favor, she wanted to court Jemma back. So she needed advice… to Fitz!


End file.
